1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a loading and palletizing device for roll trucks, in one possible embodiment for so-called dollies, said device comprising at least one transport section provided with at least one guide rail, in which roll trucks are displaceable, a loading station for roll trucks, in which goods can be stacked onto at least two roll trucks, one positioned behind the other, at the same time, and a transfer station, wherein a transport bar provided with entrainment means is provided in the conveying section and the entrainment means are positioned on the transport bar in such a manner that said entrainment means cause a defined spacing between the roll trucks when moving loads. In one possible embodiment, the conveying rods can be raised and lowered, the movement being such that the conveying rod is raised for the load movement and executes a lowered return movement.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Rolling transport systems are becoming more and more important in goods and product logistics. These are rollable pallets, so-called dollies. These small roll trucks have an area corresponding to half or quarter of the EU pallet, of the four wheels normally one pair being steering wheels which are mounted so as to be rotatable about a vertical axis. The second pair is not steerable. In the case of returnable systems, the dollies are stacked on a Europa pallet, returned to the suppliers and are then used again with new goods by said suppliers. The loaded roller trucks are assembled, secured and supplied out again on transport pallets, normally Europa pallets.
Through the small area of the roll trucks it is necessary and/or desired that the rectangular and/or plane-parallel or substantially plane-parallel goods or batches have to be secured by means of spacers and/or lateral reinforcing elements. In the case of many goods, a four-sided gripping lifting and transporting tool has to or may be used for loading the dollies, for which sufficient space has to or may be provided during the loading procedure. Consequently, for loading, it is necessary or may be desired to separate the roll trucks into single trucks in order to make the side faces accessible.
Some devices and methods include an individual loaded roller pallet is conveyed by means of a transport rod, which is provided with entrainment means. The single-item conveying and loading of a roll truck slows down the entire palletizing and depalletizing process and for the subsequent new loading of a transport pallet necessitates or may desire a costly and time-consuming method step in order, once again, to group the roll trucks loaded high with goods.